errorpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Pokédex Holder
A Pokedex Holder is a trainer who is in possestion of one of the three regional pokedex. The Pokedex is given out by the lead Professor in the region. The Pokedex Holder is an employee of the Professor acting as a field reasercher, and as the general hand of the Professor in worldly affairs. The Program The Pokedex Holder is a member of a youth internship program. Prominent professors choose three teenagers to take the position. They are then employed by the professor as a form of field researcher. Guided by the pokedex (which collects information during their adventure), they are sent to different parts of the region to see various events on behalf of the Professor. The prestigious program allows the Pokedex Holder to familiarize themselves with various aspects of the pokemon world. Often their role begins to change as the Pokedex Holder becomes a stronger trainer. Professors tend to use the Pokedex Holders to manipulate world affairs. This is aided by the powerful insight provided by the tool as well as the strong pokemon they donate to their Pokedex Holder. Fame and Popularity Pokedex Holder's and the program are by all means not famous. Despite the many benefits associated with the program, it is often poorly advertised. This is due to the fact that the Professor is responsible for advertising the program themselves. Typically, only individuals from select towns are aware of the program and apply. This means the best candidates are often childhood friends and take on the responsibilities together. Furthermore, with only three Pokedex Holders being chosen every 5-8 years, the availability of the program and limited amount of advocates is incredible small. Johto Pokedex Holders *Warren Hewitt *Wayde Nass *Eric Ralston Zeralis Pokedex Holders *Phillip O'Reiley *Reagan Tait *Ophelia Drape Creation and Conception The pokedex is a tool which is evident in almost any incarnation of pokemon (the anime, manga, and games). However, the history and meaning of the device is very different between the media. As such, it was given a unique story for Error's RPG, taking concepts from the different media to create a unique concept. The first point Error took into account was the relationship between starter pokemon and the pokedex. Any user of a pokedex would have also have a starter pokemon. However, during Warren's journey he would encounter many people without starter pokemon. It also seemed rather strange that the Professor's would have an infinite number of starter pokemon to give away. When looking at the interpretation of pokedex from the manga it seems to solve some of these issues. The manga suggests that each Professor has three pokedex which they then give out to three trainers. These trainers go on to become exceptionally powerful and play a big role in the Pokemon Association. While limiting the number of pokedex solves some issues it raises more questions such as, why give pokedex to ten year olds? Why not actually successful trainers? What is the point of even making the tool? At least the last question is answered in the game. The pokedex collects data, and a trainer is needed to complete so that the data can be used for further research. This suggests that the device collects information, rather than thinking of it as an encyclopedia which is roughly its role in the anime. Using these clues Error created his own concept. Which is described in detail throughout this article.